Fulfill Our Destiny
by Mist455
Summary: When Kuroko was little he always had a smile on his face and laughed. Then one day there was an accident. Kuroko nearly died but was saved by the one who was called and "angel" in basketball.
1. Prologue: The Decision

**Prologue: The Decision**

"Doctor! Please use me instead!"

"What? But you have a big career ahead of you!"

"No I want him to live he's only 10! He has like 40 more years to live!"

"But-"

"My answer is final! Now hurry up and before it's too late!"

"H..hai!"

I went into the surgery room and I walked right up to him.

"I am here Tetsuya, please survive for me"

I heard the doctor come inside the room and he had an extra bed with him.

"Mr. Kuroko please lie down on this bed"

"Hai"

I went onto the bed and he rolled me by Tetsuya.

"Doctor may I please hold his hand for a while"

"But you won't be holding his hand when you put the mask on because you-"

"That's why I said for a while"

"Um well...sure"

I smile and then I hold Tetsuya's hand. The doctor waited a little while and then he gave me a mask.

"Please otouto fulfill our destiny"

I put the mask on my face and then I lost consciousnesses.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hero I am so sorry for making it end like that but it was supposed to bring in readers...and it DID! I say thatnk you to all the favorites and followers I have because it actually really surprised me that they were there when I just posted it last night! But anyway thank you very much and I hope you like this chapter!~**

**Oh and sorry if the beginning is boring I couldn't thinkk of anything but the middle is...ok i guess but I don't know please read and review and tell me of any mistakes that I made so that I may correct them and Kuroko is kinda...maybe a lot OOC so~ gomen gomen and I think the other characters too~ I am such a bad person but oh well I hope you like this! Oh and you may be wondering why this is rated T because of language and some blood and yeah...That is why! **

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Five years later)**

**Kuroko's POV**

_ Testuya please fulfill our destiny..._

I woke up and I looked at the clock by my bed. 'It's only 5:30 and school starts at 8.' I get up and I go to my bathroom and I take a shower to get rid of my bed head. I dont know why but I have the worst bed head ever and I don't even move when I sleep. I finished and i put on my school uniform and I went out the door. I went straight to the basketball courts and I played some before I left to go to school. I saw that the way to the school was crouded so I had to use my reflexces to dodge all of them. I made it to school and I headed towards the buletin board that had all of our names and I wanted to see what class I was in. I was in class 1-A. I headed up to my homeroom, bu I heard basketball shoes squeaking and I turned and i saw a gym. I headed over there to see who was practicing. I opened the door and I saw a dark haired person playing and I had to watch him.

'His form is great but something is missing'

I had to think for a while and then it hit me.

'He has no fighting sprit and he has no heart while playing basketball and he doen't know what defeat is'

I wlaked up to him and i taped his shoulder.

"Wah~ Who's there"

"Anno...I am right here"

"Who are you"

"My name is Kuroko Testuya please to meet you."

"Hey what's a middle schooler doing here"

Now that really made me get a tick mark!

"Why don't you have any passion for basketball?"

"Because the only person who can beat me is me!"

"Oh?"

I walked away and I left him talking to himself. I left to go to my homeroom and I sat down in the back row by the window like always. I fell aslepe and I didn't wake up till I heard a big comotion when all of the other students started to fill in. I waited for the teacher to come in because I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me so I had to go infornt of the teacher. I saw the teacher com in and I got out of my seat and I went infront of him. He rolled called and I waited for my name to be said.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...Kuroko...Tetsuya...I guess-"

"Anno I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Gwah! How...long hve you been there"

"I have been here the whole time"

I went back to my seat before he could say it and I went to sleep through most of the lecture. I woke up to the bell ring and we had free period to look for a club to join in your school year. I looked for a sign because I wanted to see where the basketball club was. I saw it and it was the furthest and it took a while because there was a lot of people. By the time I got there it was aready 1:30 because we never got out of class till one. I went up to th table and i saw a red head look at me and I had a confused look on my face.

'Usually people don't see me..oh well then he must be really strong'

"I would like to sign up for the basketball club"

"Sure you must sign this paper and the tryouts is at 2:30 today"

"Ok thanks and here you go."

I handed him a paper and I heard from behind the table.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hm...I was talking to a person"

"I didn't see anybody"

"Hm~ That means he's going to be interesting"

I shudered because I felt his stare bore into my back. I left and I headed towrds the gym to wait until the tryouts came.

'Might as well read while I wait'

I started to read a book I jsut got and I finished it before anybody came in for the tryouts. I saw the coach and I lined up with everybody.

"As you know we have the Generation of Mirracles with us and they will be the ones to play the games! But you will be able to be in first strings but you probably will not play. So~ Please do not be disapointed"

"Hai!"

He sarted to do role call and when it came down to me I had to walk in front of him and I had to say I was here. I saw in the corner of my eye a red head and he was smirking. I went back in line and we had to do practice matches to see where we were going to be. My team was called first to verse the seond team and we started the match. I never touched the ball at all and when the coach called a timeout he called me over.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your not even trying to get into this club"

"Well why do I have to because these people are really weak and I don't need to play at all because they would be smashed instantly"

"Wh-"

"What the hell! You damm bitch"

He threw a basketball at my face and I easily caught it and I let passed it back to him with just a little force and he got knocked out.

"See what I mean..they can't even catch the ball"

I start to poke him because he was already gone.

"Hm~ interesting"

"Akashi what are we going to do?"

"Let's see here..Daiki"

"Hm?"

"You will play Tetsuya 1 on 1"

"Eh~"

"But Akashicchi why him! I wanna play him since he says he's so good"

"No I want Daiki so shut up Ryouta"

"H..hai!"

I saw the one called Aonime get up and he headed towrds the court.

"Why the hell do I have to verse this fuckin brat he's super short and he looks so frail and i can easily brake him."

A tick mark appeared and I recoggnized him. He was the one whom I saw this morning practicing.

"Daiki stop complaining unless you're calling me short!"

"Um~ no.."

"Then you will not complain now begin the match"

"Hai!"

"You will be smoked!"

"Oh~ and what makes you think that?"

xxxxxxxxxxTime SkipxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime SkipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTme Skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The score was 15-9 and of course I won. I saw Aomine have a look that he was dumbfounded.

"And you said that I would be smashed"

"How.."

"It's your heart Amomine-kun..please reconsider your love for basketball."

"What's your name?"

"Hm~ didn't I say that during the beginning of tryouts?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"Ok then my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am the otouto of the one who's called "angel" in basketball."

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter one...please review and once again thank you to the folowers and favorites..oh and the reviews! Please keep on reading! Thank you very much! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N/Herro people! This is my new chapter and I hope you guys like it! anyway thank you for the reviewers and sorts. I like where I am going with this and if people are wondering why this is rated T well I did it for later chapter! So please read on till then! **

**"Talking**

**'Thinking'**

_**the one who's called "angel" in basketball is talking (oh and btw this is italicized)**_

_****_**And if you read on you will know what his name is! I couldn't think of anything so I asked some of my anime friends and they said this name so...yeah**

**And Mist455 does not own Kuroko no Basket...but I wish I DID! XP**

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

"Ok then my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am the otouto of the one who's called "angel" in basketball."

I saw him leave and i felt like...

"Hey did you see Aomine-kun lost.."

"I thought he was the unbeatable Ace in the Generation of Miracles"

"SHUT UP!"

"Daiki calm down and get over here"

"NO!"

"DAIKI! Don't you dare defy me!"

"I got up because I felt a menacing aura surrounding my captain and I walked over.

"Daiki do you know who he talked about?"

"Yes...I loved his plays...but it said that he dies 5 years ago"

"Yes and his real name was Kuroko Tamaki"

"What? I just go by his pro name angel"

"Daiki go find this Kuroko Tetsuya for me and meet me at my house"

"Yes"

"And Daiki! Do not be late! He seems very interesting!"

I went out the door to go look for him. I searched the school first but I didn't see him. I went to the gym but I heard nothing but a basketbll being bounced and shoes squeaking. Wait...basketball bouncing..shoes squeaking? I looked inside the gym but I didn't see anybody...AT ALL!

"Um~ Hello Tetsu are you here?"

"Hello Aomine-kun"

"Guah~"

"What are you here for?"

'Akashi wants you to come to his house and I will guide you"

"Sure"

He followed me but when we got onto the train I lost him...

"Tetsu!"

"Anno I am right here"

"Please stay by me all the time"

"I was and then you had to yell me name when I was standing right next to you"

"Ah~ gomen"

"Hm~"

"What?"

"Well you just said gomen"

"So?"

"I didn't think that Aomine-kun would say that"

'What the hell is this kid doing..he's pissing me off!'

"ne-kun...AOMINE-KUN!"

"What!"

"The train stopped"

"Oh"

I went off the train and i went straight for Akashi's house.

**Kuroko's POV**

I followed Aomine-kun off the train and I just followed him all the way until we stopped at a house.

"This is Akashi's house"

I walked in after Aomine-kun and I saw every one of the Kiseki no Sedai waiting in the living room.

"Hello"

"Hello Tetsuya"

I flinched at my name because never gave anyone permission to say my name.

**Akashi's POV**

"Tetsuya please sit down I would like to speak with you"

He sat down and the only other one sitting down was me.

"So Tetsuya I would like to hear your explanation"

"What?...Um~ excuse me but...for what?"

"Let's see now from the very beginning"

"Of what...my life story?"

"Yes"

"Why would I want to tell you"

I flew my scissors at his face and I scratched him and it flew behind him. He smirked and I smirked.

"What gives you the right to do that to your guest"

"Hm~ I figured."

"Hm~ And what did you figure out Akashi-kun"

"That your not Tetsuya right now, you are Tamaki"

"Ah~ So your eye is how they say hm~Yes my name is Tamaki and I am in Tetsuya's body"

"What do you mean dammit so the one who I was playing was Tamaki!"

"Actually no you pretty much played otouto but you made him really angry with your attitude"

"Then-"

"No I actually was giving him advice and technically I took over because he asked me to"

'What the hell"

"Hm~ He's actually a very shy person...yes you are!"

"Um~ Tamaki who are you talking to?"

"Who are you?"

"Etto I am Kise Ryouta..."

"Ah~ Kise-kun...I was talking to Tetsuya"

"Eh~ You can do that?"

"I guess I am since I am doing it right now!...No I can be mean however I want because I want to protect to you!"

"..."

"Ah~ gomen gomen he keeps on bothering me"

"Anyway please tell us what happened to you"

A dark look came upon him and he covered his face with his bangs.

"Sorry Tetsuya but you will have to answer to that"

"I am guessing he left isn't that right Tetsuya"

"Hai Akashi-kun"

"How the hell would we know who is who?"

"Etto please understand that my brother just wants to protect me"

"Now Tetsuya please tell us what happened"

"Ok"

**Tetsuya's POV**

"I got a call from onii-san and he said that he had some great news...but once I started home I got into an accident. A truck driver banged into me and I went out. I woke up to hear nii-san calling my name but I couldn't answer him."

"Tetsuya! Please otouto do you hear me please stay with me!"

'Onii-san'

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have rushed you...gomen otouto!"

'Onii-san it's not your fault'

I wanted to say those words but I couldn't speak I was driven to the hospital and that's all I remembered until I woke up by my nii-san who was being draped.

"What happened?"

'Kuroko-kun please calm down...Kuroko Tamaki has given his life for you...please live on for him"

I cried that whole night for my brother but I heard him talking but I knew I was daydreaming but I couldn't help it I talked to him to. He spent hours trying to cheer me up but it didn't work.

"Tetsuya please fulfill our destiny together"

"Yes Onii-san"

I found out soon later that Nii-san's heart was inside of me and he risked his life for me. I cried again that night but it didn't bring him back to life. I started to head out of my house and I went into the court that's close by. I kept on waiting for him to show up but he never came. Then I saw a group of people coming onto the court and they kept on stealing my ball. Then I tried to verse them but they kept on cheating. Then there was this one play that they hit me and I kind of blacked out but once I gained consciousness I was in my bed sleeping. I couldn't remember what happened but...

_Tetsuya please don't say anything else because I don't want them to know._

"Hm~ but it was just getting interesting"

_I don't care do not say anything_

"Ok"

"What is he saying?"

"He does not want me to continue"

"Why?"

_Don't say anything Tetsuya because those people that I beat are your enemies and I..._

"It's alright but I shall do as you say and do you want to leave?"

_Of course I actually wanted to leave a while ago_

"Oh sorry, may I leave it's getting uncomfortable"

"You may but tell me one thing Tetsuya"

"And what is that Akashi-kun"

"Is it possible for you to join us?"

"I..don't know...may I think about it?"

"Yes you may, do you know how to get home?"

"Yes I do thank you and have a good evening"

I left the house and on my way I started to have a conversation with nii-san.

_It's your choice Tetsuya...I mean in America..._

"That's not possible Nii-san"

_What do you mean?_

"Well I want to stay at the school I am already at and because I don't want to burden mother and father, you know since you left us they never called nor have they sent a letter"

_I am sorry Tetsuya but please understand that I did love you very much._

"I know but I still want parents love too"

_I know but..._

"Shut up...you got everything!"

_Tetsuya _

I was walking back when I found 5 guys in the basetball courts and i recognzed them as the ones from before. They started to look at me and I started to walk faster they caught up to me and they pulled me back.

"Hey kid remeber us?"

"Um~ no?"

"Well let us make you remember"

They hit me in the face and I started to fell oozing stuff on my face. I wiped it off and I looked it was blood.

"Ha can't protect you hm~ you lousy brat"

I let my body get taken over by nii-san because I felt him bubling with anger. I blacked out and I just let Onii-san take over.

**Akashi's POV**

"We will follow him"

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself Shintaro?"

"No"

"Good then we shall head out in 5 min."

_Five minutes past_

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes"

I went out the door and they all followed me out. I saw him just ahead of us and I followed him. Of course they all follwed me, I saw him walk by the courts when 5 guys came out of the courts and they started to beat him up.

"What the hell are they doing to him!"

"Daiki calm down!"

"What the heck!"

He started forward when I saw Tetsuya punch the other guys and we just started to watch their fight. He totally beat them up and I think they were dead.

"Daiki are you still going?"

"Yes"

He started forward and we just followed him after.

"Tetsu?"

He looked straight at us and I knew it wasn't him.

"Tamaki what are you doing making Tetsuya look like a criminal"

"Hm~ like always I guess I can't hide anything from you"

"Wait so right now your Tamaki"

"Daiki it would only make sense right because Tetsuya is not that strong"

"Ah~ Yes right now he fainted so I just did what was needed to do"

He turned around and he started to go.

"So what's your answer"

"I don't know but it's sorta up to him...he also told me that he doesn't want to join you guys because of your attitude towards basketball...and I agree"

With that he headed back home.

"Akashicchi is something wrong with my attitude?"

"No nothing is wrong Ryouta"

I headed back in the direction of my home.

"Everybody call your parents because you are staying at my house for the night"

"HAI!"

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter and hope you guys like it! Please review any mistakes that I made...please! anyway I know that I sort of made it sound weird but yeah...so again please review thank you very much and until next time! **

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for not updating quickly I had to go somewhere and I couldn't take my laptop and then I had to make plans for stuff so that took a lot of time an d then I had so many graduation parties and then i had to go to the ones on the mainland and then...well anyway's here is the new chapter it's kinda short but...I couldn't think of anything! So please forgive me I am having a writer's block so please forgive my brain! BUT... I would like to know your opinion for any pairings that I should do...I don't know it's up to you guys and it doesn't need any...but I would like your opinion please...Thank you and please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

"So what's your answer"

"I don't know but it's sorta up to him...he also told me that he doesn't want to join you guys because of your attitude towards basketball...and I agree"

With that he headed back home.

"Akashicchi is something wrong with my attitude?"

"No nothing is wrong Ryouta"

I headed back in the direction of my home.

"Everybody call your parents because you are staying at my house for the night"

"HAI!"

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"Ne ne Aomineicchi, is something wrong about my attitude?"

"Yes there is a really big problem!"

"Eh~ Midorimaicchi! Aomineicchi is being mean~"

"That's nice Kise"

Kise pouts for about 5 minutes when he bombards the other's with questions again.

"Kise! SHUT UP!"

"Wah~ Aomineicchi is being mean!"

"Ryouta be quiet I am trying to think here"

Kise shuts up before he could feel the pain that Akashi can do.

"Daiki, I want you to convince Tetsuya to join us."

"How will I be able to do that! He has that stupid brother of his!"

"I know that Daiki, or would you defy me"

"N-no"

"Good then I expect him tomorrow morning for practice"

With that everyone fell asleep because that is what the captain said to do and no one ever defies the captain...well maybe Kuroko.

O_o

Morning came and everyone was up...actually everyone except for Aomine-kun. Kise tried to wake him up but it didn't work so..they went to their secret weapon.

**Kise's POV**

"Aomineicchi! Wake up! We have school today and you have to get Kurokocchi!"

"Mmmnn"

"Fine then I will get the secret weapon"

I run out the door and go straight downstairs where Akashicchi is. I was going to speak but...he gave me a bucket and I smirked

"Ryouta just put some water in here and dump it on him.

"Arigatou!"

I ran back up the stairs to wake up Ahominecchi.

I walked into the room and I went inside the bathroom and I filled the bucket with mizu and I went to the bed that Aominecchi was in.

"Wake up Aomineicchi!"

I dump the bucket of cold water on him and he gets up fast.

"KISE! WHAT THE FUCK!

"Akashicchi said I could"

I had to run away from Aominecchi or else I would be killed on that spot and I wanted to live until I was thirty years old! I ran downstairs where Akashicchi was and I headed straight towards him with Aominecchi right behind me. I jumped and he didn't see Akashicchi because I was blocking it so he bumped into him.

* * *

******Sorry this chapter may be a little short but I don't have much time anymore because I have summer school and I don't get home until 5 P.M. because of my brother..he somehow wants to be a basketball player when I showed him this anime...amazing right but you know what's so funny HE SUCKS! Well everybody starts from one point...hahahahahhaha anyway please forgive me and I promise I will make a longer chapter! Oh and please review! It helps me!**Sorry this chapter is so short I had to go to summer school so I don't have much free time...TTTwTTT I hate SCHOOL! Anyway sooooorrrry this is so short I promise to have a longer chapter next time! SO please wait for it! Thank you...Oh and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N/Hey ok so I know it's been a long time since I updated but here's the long chapter you have been waiting for! Please read and review and tell me if it has any errors so that I can fix it! Thanks**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kise ran towards Akashi and he finally jumped and Aomine who was behind him did not see him and he ran into Akashi who was peacefully reading the newspaper.

"Daiki, what do I hold this pleasure in you for running into me?" Akashi said with a dark aura seeping out of his skin.

"Ah~ *gulp* I was trying to get Kise because he threw water at me." Aomine said as he was trying to reason with Akashi.

"I will make you do quadruple training in today's practice and you will clean up all of the equipment in the basketball club which includes the gym." Akashi said sternly.

"Hai." Aomine said with a sad tone.

"And Ryouta, don't you dare think that this is funny because you're the one who made him run into me, so I am giving you triple and you may be doing some chores for me and I don't care if you have your photo shoot or anything because you WILL follow my orders, correct?" Akashi said with his aura seeping out of his body.

"Correct." Kise said nervously.

"Now we will all get ready for school because we have someone to persuade"

With that Akashi left to change into his school uniform and so did the others. They all left the house 10 minutes later and were on the train going to Teiko High School. It wasn't long until they came to their destination and they finally got off and headed off towards school. Not too long before they school gates they all saw Tetsuya reading and going towards school. Kise made the first move.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!" Kise yelled running after him.

"Ohayou Kise-kun" Kuroko said with his blank stare like always.

"Have you decided yet Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he slowly strided towards him.

"Ohayou Akashi-kun and yes I have decided, I will join you only if you make me a shadow. I will not go all out in games, ok?" Kuroko said while staring at Akashi.

"Fine, meet me in the gym during your break." Akashi said while walking away.

Everyone except Aomine followed after him into the school.

**Kuroko's POV**

I saw everyone leave, well not everyone. I turned around and I saw Aomine with a confused face on and I was trying to read it.

"Aomine-kun I know what you are thinking. You're thinking that why would I want to be a shadow and not play like a light well because every light needs a shadow and without it they will not be whole

With that I left him standing there as I entered the school. Shortly after I knew I was being followed -because I could tell by his or her presence. I walked into the room and I still felt that presence. I sat in the back like I did yesterday and I saw Aomine sit right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What I can't sit in the class I'm in?" Aomine said

"Never mind." I said

The teacher came in and he asked everyone to get into their seats and get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime SkipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime Skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first two classes finally ended and we all finally had a break. I went to the gym and I saw Akashi-kun there waiting for me. I then walked up to him and he smirked at me.

"So Tetsuya, why do you want to be a shadow?" Akashi asked wit curiosity.

"Well because I will mold all of you into a team." I bluntly said with blank face as always.

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi-kun asked.

"Well because you guys don't know how to work as a team and I see that there is no passion in your basketball." I said

"What does that mean Tetsuya? Our rule is winning is everything and we can't dishonor that" Akashi-kun said.

"I know but don't you think that if we worked better as a team then we would have the most likely ability to win" I said while glaring at him because I was mad that he would ask such a question and state that kind of statement.

"Fine let's see what happens then I will give you 2 months to accomplish this so called work together." Akashi-kun said.

"Fine." I said while walking away since I knew that class was about to start soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skip to the end of the dayxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIme skip to the end of the dayxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was headed towards the locker room to get changed for practice, but that's when I met my middle school friend, Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun?" I asked just to make sure.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously but with a blank face.

"Well I actually just transferred here since my father actually wanted me to stay here." Kagami said. "Oh and also remembered you saying that you were going to this high school so I registered here to!" He finally finished saying.

"Wow, so are you going to play basketball?" I asked

"Is it too late for me to sign up?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know but we can always go see." I said while walking towards the gym.

We walked inside and I already saw people practicing. I walked up to Akashi-kun and I tapped his shoulder.

"Gomen Akashi-kun but I ran into my middle school teammate so I had to speak with him, oh and is it alright if he can be on the team?" I asked nicely.

"Is he good?" Akashi-kun asked.

"I don't know do you want an experiment." I said evilly.

"What are you trying to state?" He said

"I am saying all five of you against us two? How about that." I said

"Fine." He said. "Shintaro, Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki! Get over here!" Akashi yelled.

All of them came and they looked at Kagami but they didn't notice me until Kagami started to talk to me.

"So um~ Kuroko how are we going to defeat these people, they look very strong." Kagami said nervously.

I turn to him. "Oh? Is my pupil getting scared?" I said while snickering

"Dammit, Tamaki-sensei told you to say that didn't he! Damm you Tamaki-sensei!" Kagami yelled while a tint of red was seen on his face.

I chuckled a bit. "He said to have faith in yourself and I agree with him." I said

With that we went on the court. Kagami started off in the middle and he was versing Murasakibara-kun.

"Kagami-kun, go all out ok?" I said

"Yeah whatever." He responded. "And hey are we using that technique?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

The coach blew his whistle and Kagami jumped while Murasakibara-kun just stood there with his hand out for the ball. Kagami tipped towards me and I ran to our basket. Of course I slowed my pace down for Kagami to reach the net before me so we could you our light and shadow duo. I saw him running cross and of course I saw Aomine coming straight at me.

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN TO YOU!" He yelled while running.

I sighed because I saw many flaws in him. He came straight for me and he was blocking me. I started to dribble in place and then I used it my vanishing drive. I headed straight for the net and I passed it to Kagami-kun. He dunked it and we fist bumped each other. The game went on until we won with 20 to 4. I sat next to Kagami and we started to talk about what we missed. I also lectured him about him doing so many mistakes. Then I got interrupted by them.

"H-how did you beat all five of us?" Akashi-kun asked while stuttering the first word.

**"Aw~ Akashi-kun is stuttering! So not him!" **Tamaki said.

"Tamaki where is Tetsuya, I want to speak with him!" Akashi-kun yelled.

**"But I wanted to talk some more, and…" **He turned towards Kagami and said. **"I want to lecture this guy even more!" **

Tamaki then went on saying that I even could see all his mistakes and stuff but actually I only saw some. When Tamaki was done he finally let me take control over MY body.

"Ohayou Kagami-kun" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"You were sleeping weren't you." Kagami said.

"Hai." I said then I turned around and saw Akashi-kun waiting patiently.

"What is it that you want Akashi-kun?" I asked

"How. Did. You. Beat. All. Five. Of. Us!" He screamed finally losing his patience.

"Well first off I am right here you know, you don't have to scream." I said bluntly.

"I am losing my patience Tetsuya!" He said angrily.

"Fine, it's because….You. Have. No. Teamwork! I also yelled since he yelled at me.

"We do not need teamwork to win! You did something didn't you." Akashi-kun said

"Actually no I didn't." I said

"Then what was that disappearing act you do?" Aomine-kun asked.

"I will tell you if you cooperate with me." I said so they could agree.

"No, you will not take his side." Akashi-kun said/demanded

"Fine by me, ok then I will give you something to research then Akashi-kun, look up light and shadow duo." I said while walking away with Kagami following me.

**Akashi's POV**

"Fine by me, ok then I will give you something to research then Akashi-kun, look up light and shadow duo." He said while walking away with his old teammate.

That was ringing in my head for the rest of practice and when I was heading home. I then looked up light and shadow duo and there I saw that red head dude with Tetsuya. There was videos showing them work together. I saw how Tetsuya disappears and how…so this is what Tetsuya wants. I got my phone out and dialed Tetsuya's number. It rang twice and he picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi" he said

"Tetsuya, I want you to explain a lot of things." I said sternly.

"Akashi-kun? How did you get my number?" He said.

"Doesn't matter, tell me how you did that and why I didn't see you during the tournament if you have been in Japan for a while!" I yelled because I could've recruit him during middle school.

"Well you don't have to yell Akashi-kun, and because I got sick one day and the team forfeit because they wanted to take care of me. I told them no since they dreamed of versing you but they said that it wouldn't be the same without me." He said

"So you're saying that we wouldn't have won if you didn't get sick?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Actually we wouldn't actually know because they are probably on the same level as you." He finished.

"Tet-"I said but was interrupted

"Sorry Akashi-kun but I have another call." He said and I heard some music turn on and I just got ticked.

I waited a little while and ten minutes later he finally came back to me.

"Gomen Akashi-kun anyway what did you want to know?" He asked me.

"I was going to say Tetsuya that they can never be the same level as us because we are geniuses." I said

"OK then I will prove it to you, since my coach just called saying that they wanted to see me and play a game." He said.

"Fine when is it that they want to meet you." I said demandingly

"Actually tomorrow but I can change it of you want." He said

"No that's ok, we can always catch up on school later." I said

"Ok then, you can meet me at my house with the others at 8:30." He said and hung up.

I called everybody else to come by my house tomorrow morning 7:55 A.M. sharp. After that I went to bed and slept through the night.

**Normal POV**

The night went by fast everybody was at the house at 7:55 except Aomine he came at 7:59. Of course Aomine got yelled at and his training menu just got tripled. Akashi finally called Kuroko to tell him the address of his house and he told him xxx xxxx … …. St.

Akashi drove with everyone to the gate and we saw a camera.

"What is it you want?" Someone said from the screen on the wall.

"I got invited by Tetsuya to come here." Akashi said.

"Oh, master did? I never met you before. Are you his new friends from the new school? Anyway please come in come in." the person said.

The gate opened and the gang drove inside. Akashi parked right in front of the stairs and they all got out of the car. Someone came to them and asked for the key and Akashi gave it to them and they drove the car to wherever. They went inside and they saw a lot a maids and butlers walking around. They got greeted by a butler and he said to follow him. They got to the destination and he knocked on the door.

"Master Tetsuya, your friends are here." The butler said.

There was no answer so he went inside and when he opened the door they all could smell something strange, like blood mixed with something else. He closed the door after and they just waited outside the door and they could hear everything they said.

**Kuroko's POV**

I had a long night and I was really tired so I didn't even take a shower to clean myself up from my 'mission'. I was sleeping very peacefully when I heard a knock on my door and my butler's voice.

"Master Tetsuya, your friends are here." He said.

I didn't answer because I was too tired. I heard my door open and I looked at the person who came in and it was Seiichi. He closed the door and he walked up to me.

"Master, you didn't take a shower when you came back, you need to now because your friends are waiting for you." Seiichi said while helping me up from my bed.

I didn't want to get up so. "Seiichi, carry me." I complained.

"Fine, but you must take a shower fast because you need to meet your friends." Seiichi said sternly

"Ok" I said while I felt myself being carried to my bathroom.

He dropped me in the tub gently and he went out of the room and closed my door. I took my clothes off and I took a shower quickly since my friends were already here. I got rid of my bed head and I finished taking a shower and I wrapped a towel around my waist and I went outside to my room to get some clothes. I went out and I saw the colorful group sitting on my bed which was clean because my butler probably did that.

I took some clothes form my closet and I actually changes inside there and then came out to greet my friends. I saw four people looking around and Akashi-kun was looking straight at me.

"Ohayou." I said monotonously

"Tetsuya, answer me this." Akashi stated.

"Yes Akashi-kun." I said while looking straight at him.

"Why does the place smell like blood?"

* * *

**A.N/ Ok I know I left it as a cliff hanger but I had to or else it was going to be boring and if not then I would've had to write more and more and more but I wanted you guys to read finally since I haven't updated in a looooooong time! Anyway hope you like it and please review! Oh and thank you for being patient with waiting for this chapter I was busy with getting all my school stuff so I haven't been on my laptop in a while so yeah anyway Until next time **

**Ja Ne!**

** ~Mist455**


End file.
